The present invention relates to spouts and more particularly to a spout plumbing device which aims to facilitate a rapid and readily installing the spout.
As we know that to install a spout to a kitchen sink. One has to fasten the spout under the worktop. The underside of the worktop is usually narrow and dirty with bad odor that causes the inconvenience and weariness to the plumbers.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art spout plumbing device which comprises generally a goose neck spout 10 above a base 11, and a water inlet pipe 12. The base 11 stops on the top of a worktop 15 of a kitchen sink. The worktop 15 has a passage 151 for facilitating the water inlet pipe 12 passing through. The water inlet pipe 12 has outer threads and is fastened by a first hexagonal nut 13 and a water source 16 connects to the water inlet pipe 12 by a second nut 14. Although, this goose neck spout 10 is positioned on the top of the worktop 15, but it has to be installed in a dirty and narrow space under the worktop 15 that causes inconvenience to the plumber.
FIG. 2 shows another prior art spout plumbing device which also comprises a goose neck spout 50, a base 51 stopped on the top of a worktop 52, a water inlet (not shown) protected by a threaded pipe 53 which is supported by a double clamping plate 55 with springs 54 thereon and secured by a nut 56 on the top of the clamping plate 55. The more upward movement, the more opening of the double clamping plate 55 so as to create the effort against the underside of the worktop 52 that pulls the spout 50 moving downward to tightly secure on the worktop 52. However, this spout plumbing device has although a little improvement, it has still to work in the dirty narrow space under the worktop 52, especially it has to make three through holes in the worktop 52 which is damageable unexpectedly.